


Astronomic Talk (On Stars and Planets revamp)

by sensiblekitty



Series: Isco/Morata oneshots [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rewrite, of my 1st fic with switched roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/pseuds/sensiblekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isco and Álvaro watch the starry night as a couple. Isco has the idea of picking a star and naming it after his beloved boyfriend. Álvaro, however, tells that the said star is actually a planet and lectures him about differentiating the two celestial bodies.</p><p>This is a revamp of my first oneshot, but with switched roles. Based mildly on the <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124018725282/imagine-your-otp-watching-the-stars-and-person-a">same prompt</a> from OTP Prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomic Talk (On Stars and Planets revamp)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore more Isco's and Álvaro's characters on my fics; therefore, I picked my first Morisco oneshot and switched the characters, fixing some details. Not sure if it turned out well though. Anyway, enjoy!

It was already night when Álvaro and Isco sat next to the margin of a river, chilling after a tiresome day of walking in the woods in an attempt to find the best place to camp. The sky above the men glistened with countless tiny glows, just a few clouds preventing them from fully watching the beauty creation of nature. The pairing kept their head raised above, mouth-dropped staring at the contrasting scenario between darkness and light. Silence pervaded the wide area, only interrupted occasionally by the sound of crickets and the flames of the bonfire next to them. Isco turned his head down with a frown and rubbed his stiff neck, a consequence of staying still in the same position for a long period. He glanced briefly through his side, only to spot a speechless Álvaro, whose eyes fixed in a trance to the starry night.

“Hey, Álvi, are you still there?” Isco raised his arms and snapped his fingers loud, a grin forming around his lips.

Álvaro widened his eyes, closing them in a blink, shoulders raised in startle. Shaking his head lightly, he answered, “Yes, Isco, I’m still here. Why wouldn’t I? You are seeing me, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m seeing you, I didn’t ask in a literal way,” Isco snorted. “I mean that you were sleeping with open eyes, stuck in your own universe.”

“You mock me, but what about you? You have been staring at a fixed point in the sky for hours!”

“Whatever.” The shorter man rolled his eyes and shrugged. After a brief pause, he opened his mouth again. “There was a star that captivated me, just it.”

“A star?” Álvaro asked, raising his eyebrows to the other man. “Which one?”

“That star right there!” Isco exclaimed, fingers pointing in the direction of a point whose glam distinguished from the others.

“Oh, that one.” Álvaro nodded briefly with a smile, the serious expression returning when he looked at the other man. “Could you tell me what makes it so special?”

“It’s just that…Okay, that will sound very cheesy, Álvi, but…That star reminds me of you.”

“Me."Álvaro chuckled. Out of all the things in the world, that sure was an interesting comparison. “Why? Tell me more.”

“'Why', don’t ask difficult questions, not everything has to have a reason, you know?” Isco grimaced and paused, taking a deep breath. “Well, I would say that the said star shines more than the others, just like you, Álvi. You, my dear boyfriend, the one with a special and unique glow," he let out a wide grin. 

Álvaro bowed his head down, his cheeks visibly reddened. “Was this supposed to be one of your bad pickup lines?”

Isco’s jaw dropped. “It’s obviously not one of amazing my pickup lines, I really mean it,” he stated, with an emphasis on the word amazing, eyes gazing brightly to the man beside him. “If you wanna know, contemplating that star even inspired me an idea.”

Álvaro turned his head to look at him, brows furrowed as he noted the excitement in his boyfriend's voice. “An idea?”

“Yes, a brilliant idea, I'm sure you'll be happy!" The glow in Isco’s eyes increased in an intensity comparable to the glistening points in the sky. "In honor of today, I name that star as ‘Álvaro Morata’.” 

Álvaro covered his mouth with hands to suppress a laughter, but eventually cracked up, the noise cutting the surrounding silence, reaction that gained a puzzled expression from his boyfriend, who just narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

“That was rude, Álvarito. I know I'm a funny guy and you love my jokes, but this time, there was nothing funny in my words.” After all, Isco expected Álvaro to find the idea romantic, nothing less than that.

“Sorry for laughing, Isco, but I'm afraid to tell you that point over there is not a star, but a planet, most likely one of our neighbor ones, such as Mercury, Venus or Mars, and unfortunately, there is no way you could give a new name for them.”

Isco should be mad for being laughed at. He was usually the one who joked around but hated to be the target; nevertheless, he just threw an inquisitive look to the other man. They have never talked about Astronomy before, and Álvaro has never shown any signal of being interested in the topic. He himself never got too interested either. Perhaps, when he was a child, he liked playing with his ‘astronomy kit for kids’, but then, it was a long time ago. Where has Álvaro learnt to differentiate between stars and planets? Or was it something of common sense, clueless only to Isco?

“Okay, Mr. Scientist, you got me.” Isco’s voice pitched out. “Could you tell me how do you distinguish between them?”

“Sure!” Álvaro cleared his throat, standing his back straight. “People know how to differentiate between them according to the glow. The stars release a cintillant glow and blink. The planet, on the other hand, have a fixed, a constant glow. However, from the scientific perspective...”

Álvaro used scientific terms that didn’t belong to Isco’s vocabulary. “...stars undergo nuclear reactions that burn hydrogen in their cores, whilst planets don’t...”

The taller man waved his hands while explaining the details, deep focused on the explanation, not noticing, however, the other man lean closer to him, so close that their noses rubbed. He just took note of Isco’s presence again when the shorter man tilted his head, lips meeting his together. Taken aback by the touch, he closed his eyes and let his mouth welcome Isco’s, deepening the kiss.

“You interrupted my explanation,” Álvaro panted, after they broke from the breathtaking kiss.

“Well, you started using difficult words I couldn’t understand. You should have stopped in the common sense’s explanation,” Isco pouted and shrugged. “Besides, your lips are way too distracting. It would be a waste not to kiss you.”

Álvaro rolled his eyes and pushed Isco softly, a smile displayed on his face.

“Anyway, there are many other explanations for the difference between stars and planets. If you want, I can talk about their trajectories.”

“No, thanks! That’s enough!” Isco waved his hand in the air and smiled, gazing to the other man. He knew Álvaro had a tendency to like geeky stuffs more than he had, but this scientific side was news for him. It just made him cuter and in a certain way, hotter, he snorted.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

“You look so geeky right now, Álvarito, but also so cute that I want to squeeze you!” Isco brushed Álvaro’s cheeks with his thumb.

“Fool,” Álvaro held Isco’s thumb, fingers intertwined with his. “There are better things than a mere squeeze.” He brought the shorter man closer, resuming the kiss from moments ago.

“Okay, Álvi, you win,” Isco admitted, after they stopped kissing. “I admit that that point is a planet, but I promise to find you a star and name it Álvaro, or I am not called Francisco Roman Alarcon Suarez.”

Álvaro grunted lightly and furrowed his brows. “Are you still at it?”

“You know me. When I have an idea in mind, there’s nothing that makes me change it!” Isco lifted his head, firm tone displayed in his voice.

“Why do I need to be a star?”

“Because as I said, you have your own special glow and you brighten my life; therefore, that makes me a planet.”

“If that’s how it works, then I can be a planet too. After all, you also illuminate me.” Álvaro reflected.

“Don’t be fool, I am the planet and you are the star! Period.” Isco sighed. “Why do you want to be a planet too?”

“Because I love you and as I’ve just said, you enlighten me.” Álvaro rested his head on Isco’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Isco caressed Álvaro’s hair, kissing his forehead. “But I had the idea first, so I’m the planet and you’re the star.”

Álvaro turned his head and opened his mouth to complain. They argued once more, each one finding an argument, but after sometime, it was the taller man’s decision to put an end to the silly discussion.

“Whatever, Isco. It’s getting late and this discussion is leading us nowhere.”

“I agree, Álvi. Tomorrow, we have to wake up early and resume our trip. I can’t wait to climb the mountains!” He boomed, stretching his arms. “How about we go to sleep, then?”

“Sounds good.” After all, this sudden astronomic talk tired Álvaro.

The two men stood up, putting off the bonfire’s flame. With arms wrapped around each other’s waists, they headed back to the improvised tent and arranged their sleeping bag.

“Álvaro?”

“Yes?”

“You still haven’t explained one thing. Where did you learn about these star and planet stuffs?”

“Hmm, that’s a secret, my dear Isco.”

“Don’t worry, Álvi, you can tell me. Despite my sassy nature, I won’t laugh at you!”

“Liar, I know you’ll laugh!" The taller man snorted. "Anyway, I won’t tell you now because it’s a long story and we need to wake up early in the morning.”

Isco grumbled, disappointment converted in a frown. The way Álvaro drifted from the subject only increased his curiosity, but he gave in, not wanting to pressure his boyfriend. “Okay, honey, but promise me you will tell me later?”

“I promise. Now, let’s sleep.” Álvaro cuddled up next to Isco. He didn’t want to explain that he had a fascination for Astronomy, that he studied Astrophysics and read scientific articles in spare times and that he has even bought a professional telescope just to observe the sky. He was afraid Isco would find him boring; therefore, he has made the resolution to keep it to himself. “Good night, Isco.” He mumbled, kissing the shorter man’s neck.

“Good night, my shining star Álvarito,” Isco murmured back, caressing Álvaro's arms before turning off the lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Anything is welcome! :)


End file.
